Friendship on Fire
by Teen-Idol
Summary: My mother once told me that love itself was like a friendship on fire. But I didn't believe her, until I realized that I was falling head over heels for the guy that had been my best friend for my entire life.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to repost this story. I wasn't entirely fond of how the first version was going and I would like to change it up and play around with the plot as well as the emotions of the characters from my original idea.**

**As I mentioned in the previous version, the title of this came to me from a quote I once heard in a movie, which also inspired me to write this story. I**** just want to let those of you who are reading this for the first time know about the background of this story.**

**It is also loosely based on the song **Mary's Song (Oh My My My) **by Taylor Swift. Well, I hope you like this newer version, for those of you who were reading the other one, and for my new readers, I hope you like this version as well.**

Chapter One:

I slept with Austin Moon.

The thought runs rampant through my mind as my eyes open wide, any last memory of my slumber vanishing as my heart begins racing in panic, only to fine the still sleeping blonde right beside me, in his bed nonetheless.

I had woken up that morning from the light entering the room from the window, as it blinded me when it came into contact with my line of vision. I had attempted to sit up, but was stopped by two strong arms holding my waist, which I soon realized was completely naked, securely against their own body. My heart plummeted as I felt the other person's hot breath tickle my neck. I slowly maneuvered my body to view the face of the other person in the bed next to me.

My eyes grew in utter shock and I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle the gasp threatening to come out, as I at last fathomed exactly what had happened last night. And who I had done it with.

Oh my god. I slept with my best friend.

Well, ex-best friend, I suppose would be the best way to put it. We hadn't been on speaking terms for the past few months.

But us two being friends in the past still didn't change the fact that I had actually slept with him.

We had sex. Last night. Me and him. Together.

Oh. My. God.

Fear rushes through my body as the realization fully dawns on me and faint memories from the previous night return to my mind.

I actually had sex with him. In his room. While we had both been drunk. After a party. Although, I couldn't exactly recall how I had gotten to his house, or even his room.

He had a girlfriend. I had a boyfriend, which I had only recently agreed to go out with after his persistent attempts to woo me, but we were still both in relationships of our own. And we had both just cheated on our partners. With each other.

Sure, I didn't have genuine feelings for my boyfriend of three months. However, that still didn't justify the reason that I had cheated on Gavin, with him. Gavin would still be devastated and heartbroken at the news. And I wouldn't be able to face him again, no matter if I only wanted to be friends. I was still a compassionate person and hated hurting others.

But to make matters worse, Gavin's reaction to my one-night mistake, wasn't the worst of my concerns. It was how everyone else would react to what had happened between us.

Austin was a senior and well-known throughout the entire school. I was a measly sophomore whose only real friend was a heavy set Latina. And news like this about us going around would definitely destroy his reputation, and bring unwanted popularity to me, for being lucky enough and sleeping with a senior.

Of course I did hate him. Well, to be more specific, I hated how he had chosen Piper over me. But that didn't necessarily mean I would've enjoyed seeing him upset or socially demolished. Especially because of me. And as much as I despised him, he would always be an important part of my past.

We weren't even supposed to talk in the first place, nevertheless be friends, according to the social hierarchy present at Greenridge High. The star quarterback of the football team and a nerdy sophomore definitely shouldn't mix in the social circle. But against all odds, we had been friends. The best of friends, to be more exact.

But I hadn't uttered a single word to him ever since our big blow out months ago. And here I was, finding myself fully undressed and snuggled up in his arms, having had sex with him the night before. What were the chances of that ever happening? One in a billion for sure, and unfortunately for me, I was that 'lucky' one. Not.

What even had happened last night? How did I get into his room? Why couldn't I remember how I ended up in this situation and with Austin, of all people? What was I supposed to do about this? Did Austin know what happened? Or would he be just as clueless as me? The questions clouded my brain as I began hyperventilating at my vulnerable position next to the slumbering blonde, who I had once trusted with every single one of my secrets. And the one I had known since I had been a mere baby in the crib next to his.

How would this effect our already tattered relationship? How would I ever be able to face him, Piper, or Gavin again? What would Trish think once I told her? Would I ever be able to live this down?

But most importantly, why hadn't I gotten up yet?

I quickly scrambled to remove myself from Austin's iron grip around me, and rose up to my feet, completely forgetting that I had no clothes on. "Shit." I cursed under my breath as I glanced down at my naked body. _Ally Dawson! _I mentally scolded myself at the profanity that had come out of my mouth. One night with Austin and I was already cursing freely.

Realizing that I was still undressed and standing in the middle of his room, I scanned around frantically looking for my clothing. I couldn't have left them lying around his house, could I?

Oh my god. I gasped. What if I had? And what if his parents were here? Did they know what happened? Did they see me here? How would they react to the news that their neighbor's daughter had slept with their son? Would they tell my parents? How would they react to the news?

I was chaste and sweet as can be. The most perfect representation of celibacy and purity. And I had hoped to remain a virgin and maintain that title until at least the night of my wedding, or even my honeymoon. I was an angel in my father's eyes. But how would he look at me once he found out I had slept with a boy? Especially since that boy was Austin, someone he had considered a son of his own?

Feeling myself beginning to panic again, I sat down on the bed and wrapped as much of the blanket as I could get of the blonde's strong grip around my body and attempted to calm my breathing. Having a panic wouldn't help my situation. Especially with him right next to me and the possibility of his parents being just a few doors down.

I needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

Perhaps Austin would be as lost as I was pertaining to last night, and wouldn't even remember who he had slept with, and it would be my dirty little secret that would haunt me for the rest of my life? Of course that wasn't the most optimal possibility, but it was the only one that would cause the least amount of trouble between me and him, me and Gavin, and Austin and Piper. Well maybe not Austin and Piper. But at least Gavin would never have to find out about my indiscretion. Hopefully.

Besides, it was the only one at my disposal at the moment. And I had nor the time or the energy to think of another.

Gavin had only gone away for one weekend to visit his grandparents back in Texas, and I already had completed the most disgraceful act imaginable in a relationship. And he hadn't even been gone for an entire day? How would I seriously ever be able to face him again? Granted, I didn't have extremely strong feelings for him. But I, still being the good-hearted person I was, felt awful for betraying him in such a brutal manner.

The sound of someone stirring in the bed startled me. I swiftly covered my mouth to lessen the gasp and not wake him up. I didn't need him getting up right now, seeing me in the bed next to him, and ruining my plan to pretend like last night hadn't happened at all. At least not to me.

I waited, breathing as quietly as I could, to see whether or not he was up. But when he remained snoring gently against the wall, I let out a tiny sigh of relief. I could still escape without his knowledge of me ever being here.

I took it as my chance to silently crawl out of the blankets and begin the quest for my clothing. But I had underestimated my positioning on the bed and I ended up rolling over and falling on the floor, a tiny squeal escaping my mouth. I quickly sat up to see if I had woken him, but fortunately for me, he was a deep sleeper.

I stayed on my hands and knees as I explored the floor of the room, on the lookout for my garments, meanwhile also checking out his room. It was still the untidy bedroom I had remembered spending so much of my childhood in, with random articles of clothing like boxers and t-shirts scattered all around the carpeted floor. He hadn't changed it at all since the last time I had been there. Well, except for the framed photo of him and Piper that sat at the edge of his nightstand.

A pang of guilt sounded deep inside my heart as I was once again reminded of exactly how major the consequences of my actions really were. I could possibly be the reason that they broke up. And though I wasn't too fond of Austin at the moment, part of me still cared for him and didn't want to see him unhappy. Even though Piper was partially, if not entirely, the reason I had stopped talking to him.

While I had been thinking about Piper, I hadn't been paying attention to where I was crawling and my head banged against his closet door with a loud thud and I clamped my hand over my mouth from shrieking out in pain, as I immediately turned back to look at him in the bed. He was a much deeper sleeper that I remembered, I noted, since he hadn't awoken from any of the noise I had made already. And I was extremely grateful for that.

"Praise the lord." I whispered gleefully as I located my bra, panties, black mini dress, and black heels, an ensemble Trish had convinced me to wear last night, a few feet away. I grabbed them without delay and quietly slipped out of the room, letting out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, once I entered the bathroom right across the hall.

I was well aware of the layout of the house, and I knew that his parents had their own bathroom that connected with their bedroom. So I was at no risk changing here. The real trouble would come when it came to explaining to my parents where I had been last night.

I put on my clothes without wasting another second of time. The sooner I got home, the better for me. And for everyone else.

Making sure the make as little noise as I could, I closed the door gently and tiptoed to the staircase, prepared to sneak down and exit through the back door.

But that was when I realized I had left my purse and cell phone in Austin's room. "Shit." I mumbled and mentally slapped myself for cursing yet again, for the second time that morning. Vulgar language was not part of my vocabulary and I wasn't about to start making it be.

Imagine how my parents would react to news of me sleeping with our neighbors' son and coming home the day after cursing as I pleased. No thank you.

Groaning inwardly, I returned the devil's quarters, as I decided I would now refer to Austin's monstrous room, in which we had accomplished our heinous crime. I had to be quick and do this as noiselessly as I could, in fear of waking the beast still sleeping in the bed.

I tiptoed across the room to his desk, where I saw my silver phone case glistening from the thin stream of light coming in from the window. My black purse was lying right besides it. I let out a tiny squeal of joy, knowing that I would be able to leave and not have to face Austin. I grabbed them rapidly and raced across the room and back to the door.

But as my hand reached the handle to open it, a voice scared the living daylights out of me.

"Leaving so soon?"

I nearly screamed from fright as I turned to the bed, seeing that he had finally awoken from his slumber. My hand instinctively went over my heart, which was racking harshly against my chest, as I panted heavily. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself. Instantly gasping and covering my mouth at the words. I had cursed yet again!

What would he think of my newly found vulgarity and crude language?

"Ally?" His smug smile turned into a frown of confusion in a split second, the instant he realized it was me and not some bird-brained buffoon, or more likely, Piper. "What the hell are you doing here? What happened last night? Did we ...?" he trailed off, running his fingers through his unkempt mop of blonde hair, a habit he tended to do whenever he was confused or frustrated, as he looked at me with fear written across his face.

My breath hitched as our eyes met, for what seemed to be the first time in ages, and we stared at each other for what felt like eternity.

I was at a loss for words.

I had been hoping that he would never find out that I was the girl with whom he had cheated on his girlfriend with. But it was too late for that, as he has already discovered me attempting to leave without a trace.

"Yes." I admitted after a while, averting his gaze in shame. There was no point in hiding the truth, since we both already knew that the inevitable had happened. "We had sex last night." The words burned my soul as they escaped my mouth.

"Oh my god. How? What?" He moved to the edge of the bed, the blanket covering most of his body. "Shit." He looked down at the floor and began running his fingers through his hair more aggressively, probably trying to come to his senses over what happened.

"Look, you don't have to worry about it. We don't have to tell anyone about this. Go back to Piper and I'll go back to Gavin, and we can pretend like last night never happened." I told him, keeping my voice as firm as possible, although it was threatening to crack at any given moment.

The best option for us was to go through with my initial plan, and pretend like nothing had transpired between us.

"Ally." Austin suddenly looked up at me, with a look on his face I couldn't quite read, which was surprising, since I could read him like a book. "I-."

"No," I interrupted him with my hand. "Just forget it." I said, walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.

I urged myself to keep going down the hall and to descend the stairs, before he started racing after me, though I doubted he would. I forced myself to continue to walk past the kitchen and out the door that led to the garden, not letting a single tear fall from my eyes until I got outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please don't forget to leave one at the end of this chapter.<strong>

**I want to know how you guys feel, what you think will happen, and any ideas you might offer for me to use. I will try to incorporate them if I can find a way to fit them in with the plot I have in mind.**

**I will try my best to update at least once a month, but my schedule is entirely influenced by my schoolwork, Driver's Ed, and SAT prep, so sorry in advance for my lack of updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Five Months Earlier

Let's start with the first day of my sophomore year, which I guess you could say was when all of the drama had begun, because it was also the day that Piper Collins first came to Greenridge. And the beginning of when my world came crashing down.

But before I get to all of the negativity, I need to start off with how the day initially begun. And it had been pretty pleasant.

I had woken up that morning, filled with the usual anxiety and excitement I always had on the first day of a new school year. I couldn't wait to meet all of my new teachers and reunite with my second best friend Trish, who I hadn't seen since the end of July, because she had gone on vacation to Spain to visit some of her family there and attend her cousin's wedding. And I was looking forward to catching up with her and learning of the new love interest she had met while in another country.

She had video-called me and described the boy briefly the night before, when she had first returned to her house. But knowing Trish, she would be more than eager to blabber on about Javier and all of their conversations in the past month when I would see her that morning. No doubt she would be wearing her new glowing tan, as well as a new wardrobe. The girl sure loved shopping.

"Morning Alls." My neighbor and best friend for as long as I could remember, Austin Moon, greeted me as he climbed in through my bedroom window.

"Austin!" I exclaimed, startled. Even though he had made a habit of popping in on me like that over the years, I still hadn't gotten used to the random moments when he did. "I could've been dressing myself, you know." I scolded, placing my hands on my hips.

"Who says that would be such a bad thing?" The blonde winked suggestively.

"Austin!" He ducked skillfully, nearly missing being hit by my flying pillow.

"You sound and look just like your mother." Austin teased, taking a seat on my bed and lying back onto my pillow, which he had retrieved from the floor, hands behind his neck.

"Sure. Just make yourself at home." I rolled my eyes as I walked to my closet and began searching for a pair of shoes to wear. I had, luckily, already gotten changed, in a light yellow sundress, so he really hadn't walked in on me in just my underwear and bra.

"I am. After all, your mom always says that I'm welcome here anytime."

"Yea, whatever. But I'm sure that my mom doesn't necessarily mean at any time you want. Especially at six o'clock in the morning, when civilized people are slepping or getting ready for the day ahead. And thanks for ruining my bed, by the way. I spent ten minutes making it!" I whined.

"Quit being so uptight Ally."

"I will, once you stop being so careless!"

"Fine." He sighed dramatically, standing up. "I'll re-do it for you, if it will make you happy." He put his hands up in surrender.

"It will. And thank you." I gave him a firm nod. "You can start by re-fluffing the pillow you just squished." I returned my attention to my quest for the perfect footwear.

"Whatever you say, your Highness." Austin muttered.

"I heard that." I snapped, while picking up a pair of white wedges. They looked nice enough and would go nicely with my dress.

"There, I'm finished. Are you happy now?"

"Yes I am." I answered, sitting down on the swivel chair by my desk and preparing to put on the wedges.

"I wouldn't go with those." Austin said, walking over to my closet, rummaging through the shoes on the fllor. "These would look much better." He popped his head back out, holding up a pair of brown sandals.

"Thank you Mr. Fashion Guru. Oh, what would I ever do without you at my side?" I quipped, handing him the white pair, taking the sandals, and putting them on instead.

"You would be a mess, and you're very welcome, Mrs. Fashion Disaster. You're so lucky to have me."

"It's Miss, since I'm single." I corrected.

"Ugh Ally! Stop being a Grammar Nazi. And stop being so organized. You gotta live a little. Have some fun. Be spontaneous." Austin flopped back down onto my bed, his hands gesticulating for emphasis.

I withheld a groan as I witnessed the clean sheets become wrinkled once again. I cringed when he changed positions, and messed them up even more. "Says the one leaving for college in nine months. Don't go complaining to me when you lose a shirt or something because you're such a pig."

He gasped sitting up, hand going over his heart, feigning hurt. "Gosh, that hurts Ally." He fell back onto the bed, acting as if he had fainted.

"Hilarious." I rolled my eyes.

"You know you're going to miss me when I'm gone." The blonde rose up and approached me by my position on the chair.

"Oh yea, because I'm totally going to miss you and your obnoxious behavior and you always climbing in through my window instead of using the door like a normal person."

"Oh admit it. You're definitely going to miss all of that." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Whatever floats your boat." I smiled teasingly, hugging him back.

"Ally-." My mother knocked on the door and entered the room. "Oh, you're up already." She paused. "Good morning Austin." She added, apparently not even a smidge bit surprised at his presence in my room at such an hour.

"Morning Mom." I pulled away from the embrace, blushing slightly at her disrupting us.

"Good morning Mrs. Dawson." Austin grinned.

"Austin, I've told you a million times to stop calling me that. Call me Penny." My mother said.

"Sorry Mrs. Daws- I mean Penny."

"That's better." She beamed. "I was just coming to call you down for breakfast, Ally. Austin, sweetheart, you can join us if you want. I made pancakes."

"Pancakes?!" His eyes lit up as if he was a toddler about to sit on Santa's lap at the mall during Christmas time.

"I'll take that as a yes." My mom laughed. "Come down when you're ready." She smiled at us once more, before exiting the room and going downstairs.

Austin looked at me expectantly, as if asking for permission to leave.

"Go ahead." I motioned to the door, chuckling. "I still don't understand how you're turning eighteen in a few months when you still act like that." I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're just jealous that your mother likes me so much." He stuck his tongue out at me as he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"And I rest my case." I said, before following him and closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>"So Austin, what colleges are you interested in?" My father asked, as my mom set down another plate of steaming pancakes right in front of us, since Austin had already eaten most of the first batch.<p>

"Well, I'm considering Colombia University, since my father went there and all. But I'm also looking into NYU and colleges in other parts of the country, like Northwestern or Ohio State. Coach Wilson says that he's bringing scouts to watch a few of our practices." He answered, while gobbling down yet another three pancakes, all at the same time. If there was ever a pancake eating competition, I'm certain he'd be a shoe in to win. The boy devours those things as if his life depends on it, which with the way he acts, I suppose it does.

"That's great." My father nodded approvingly. "What career options are you looking at?"

"Well, Dad wants me to pursue business like him. He wants me to take over the company when I'm older. But Mom says I should do anything that I want. I don't know what that is, though. There's so much to choose from. Like traveling the world or something exciting like that."

"Well Austin, we'll be happy with whatever you pick." My mother smiled, patting his head as she joined us at the table.

To my parents, Austin was like a son. And I was like a daughter to his. After all, our parents had known each other for their entire lives and we were next door neighbors. It kind of worked. We were like one big, happy family. Minus the fact that we weren't all related.

"Thank you." He smiled his million dollar smile, taking yet another bite.

The rest of the meal involved my father and Austin conversing about the latest football game, that had been on that Sunday on the T.V. and discussing all of the plays. Both of them got really into it, since my dad and Austin's dad were both on the football team of Greenridge High when they had gone there. And since Austin was the quarterback himself now.

"Well, I have to go finish getting ready. Thanks for breakfast Mom." I announced, standing up from my seat when I noticed that the digital clock on the stove read seven fifteen. The school bell rang at eight and though it only took a few minutes to drive there, but I still needed to organize my backpack once more, as well as brush my teeth and hair.

"I should get going too." Austin stood up as well. "Mom's probably worried about where I am and I still need to get dressed." He was still in his plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "Thank you for breakfast Penny. I'll see you later, Lester."

"You're welcome Austin." She beamed.

"Have a nice day son." My father nodded, picking up the newspaper he had been reading before.

The both of us walked to the foyer as I led him to the door.

"I'll see you in a few." The blonde winked at me as he opened the door and left.

"Bye." I laughed, shutting it behind him.

God, he was surely something.

I turned around and walked up the stairs, going straight into the bathroom to partake in my usual morning routine. I cleaned my teeth and combed my hair, parting it down the middle and deciding to keep it straight. I wasn't one of those girls that were into applying pounds of makeup and burning my hair with a curler or a straightener. So I didn't take a lot of time using the bathroom.

Once that was done, I re-entered my room and made sure I had everything I needed. A new binder – check. A new pencil case filled with newly sharpened pencils – check, check. Cell phone in bag – check.

Nodding, satisfied, I grabbed my bag and skipped down the stairs.

I was more than ready to start this new school year.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving!" I called as I walked towards the door.<p>

"Have a great first day!" My father answered.

"Good luck sweetie! I'll see you when I get home. Call me if you need something or if anything's wrong!" My mother added.

"Okay. Bye!" I opened the door and walked out, doubting that anything bad would happen. Greenridge was a pretty peaceful place. The most excitement we ever got here was during Homecoming.

"You ready?" Austin asked me, leaning against his car. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and dark wash jeans, with white high tops on his feet. His black backpack hung idly over his shoulder.

"Yup." I beamed, as I met him across from his house.

"My Ally is going to be a sophomore. They grow up so fast." He sniffled.

"Very funny. You're the one who's a senior and who's going to be moving out soon."

"A-ha! So you are going to miss me!" He beamed proudly.

"Of course I am. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember."

"Better make sure Trish doesn't hear you." He teased, reaching into his pocket and taking out his keys, unlocking the car.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I got into the passenger seat.

Austin followed suit and hopped into the driver's seat, tossing his backpack into the back, before keying the engine and bringing the car to life.

I slid on my seat belt as he started to pull out of the driveway. He insisted on driving me to school every day and saving my parents the inconvenience of doing it themselves.

"Austin! Don't forget your seat belt!" I reprimanded. The boy sure didn't mind being a safety hazard.

"Ally!" He groaned, but put on the seat belt anyway. "You really have to relax."

"You'll thank my later when I save your life in a car accident." I answered smugly, folding my arms across my chest.

"Whatever." He stuck his tongue out at me before re-directing his attention to the road and driving down the street.

"Thanks for the ride." I smiled at him once we had reached the parking lot and he had parked the car a few minutes later.

"Anytime Alls." He beamed, as we both got out.

"I'll see you later." I waved. Knowing him, he would probably go off to his football buddies. And I wasn't really a member of that crowd. Besides, I had Trish waiting to tell me all of the juicy details of her foreign romance.

"Wait! Don't I get a hug? This is the last first day that we'll ever share," he pouted.

"Fine." I rolled me eyes and walked back to give him a hug.

"I love you so much Alls. Never forget that." He embraced me tightly.

"I love you too Aus," I recited the same line I had said so many times before; I had practically committed it to memory. He was like a brother to me, after all. "Can I go now?" I asked, letting go.

"Okay. Go. Run off. Ruin this moment."

"I'll see you at the end of the day," I laughed, rolling my eyes, as I skipped off towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Trish greeted me, smiling excitedly as I arrived at my locker, which neighbored hers.<p>

"Hey!" I squealed hugging her tightly. "You look ah-mazing! I love your dress!" It was a dark red and really complimented her complexion. Her hair was wavy and she looked just like a Spanish doll.

"Thank you! I love your dress too! It's adorable!" She replied, squeezing me back.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you in a month! Sorry it took me so long to get here. Austin wouldn't let me leave until I gave him a hug." I waved it off with my hand.

"Austin." The Latina raised her eyebrows. "How is that boy doing?"

"He's fine." I shrugged. "Getting ready for college. He was playing football all summer long and I was helping work on all of his plays."

"I mean, has anything happened between you two?" She winked.

"Trish!" I exclaimed. "We've gone over this before. He's my best friend. He's practically my brother! Nothing is going on between us and nothing ever will!" I cringed at the thought. Me and Austin? It was preposterous. It would be like dating my brother, if I had one! Ew!

"Keep telling yourself that. But it's going to happen one day Ally." She clicked her tongue, as she turned to her locker. "And I'll be there, more than ready to tell you I told you so."

"Why can't a girl and a guy just be friends in this society, without people assuming that they have feelings for each other?" I sighed, opening my own locker to inspect it and wipe away the dust that had accumulated over the past few weeks. The school employed a janitor, but it was clear he didn't do his job. "I've known Austin my entire life. It would be way too weird."

"Uh huh." Trish said, clearly not buying it.

"Whatever." I huffed. "Just tell me about Javier."

"Oh my god!" She gasped, forgetting about me and Austin, thankfully. "Ally, he's absolutely beautiful! I don't even know what to say! I've never seen someone as attractive as he is! And he speaks Spanish! Bonus points on the hot meter! We've been video chatting and emailing each other since I got back yesterday. I'm begging my mother to go back next year, or let me visit by myself! He's so perfect!"

"Aw Trish! I'm so happy for you! A foreign boyfriend? How romantic!"

"I know! I can't believe that someone like him would like someone like me! He says I'm different than all of the Spanish girls that he knows, and he loves that about me! I'm so down to earth and he told me he adores that. I just need to freshen up on my Spanish so I can keep talking to him. I have to keep asking my mother what every other word that he writes means. When we video call each other, he speaks English. But I don't want him to be uncomfortable, especially since I can speak Spanish too. I mean, I have re-enhanced a lot of my Spanish while we were there, since barely anyone spoke English. But it still needs a little work."

"Hey, maybe this will finally give you an excuse to not fall asleep during Spanish class!" I teased.

"It's not my fault Señora Gomez is so boring and such a horrible teacher. Besides, I'm not the only one who uses her class to catch up on a little shut eye." She defended. "In fact, I'm sure you're the only student who actually manages to stay awake in her class."

"I'm sorry that I like to learn and that I can actually stay alert. Plus, it is your fault for not going to bed on time."

"No one our age has a bed time Ally. You just don't understand because you haven't had as many jobs as I have."

"That's because I don't get fired every other day." I retorted. "I only have one job, and that's at the music store."

"Hey! I worked at the bookstore for a good three days!"

"You fell asleep in between the aisles!"

"So? I still kept that job for more than two days. I think that's a record."

"Whatever." I laughed.

"I missed this bickering." Trish said nostalgically.

"Me too." We hugged again, just as the bell rang.

"What class do you have first?" I questioned, pulling out my schedule. She did the same.

"Um ... English with Mrs. Gallo. You?"

"So do I!" I squealed.

"Awesome! We'll have to compare our other classes too."

The both of us shut our lockers, slid our bags onto our shoulders and linked arms, walking with the rest of the mob of students around us to our first class.

_Yup, _I thought as I followed the Latina down the hall way. _This was going to a pretty unforgettable year._

I was just unaware of exactly how unforgettable it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who read the previous version of this story, this chapter is pretty much the same. I just adjusted a few things here or there. I'll get more into the story and introduce Piper and Gavin in the next chapter.<strong>

**Let me know your thoughts, opinions, and suggestions.**

**Feel free to check out the one-shot I recently wrote, **Baggage Claim**, if you haven't already done so.**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait, Here's chapter three. I feel like I'm getting less reviews with this version than with the original and it's quite disconcerting.**

**On a brighter note, I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter Three:

The day had gone by fairly well, with the usual first day stuff. Meeting your teachers, learning about their expectations. All that boring garbage. But finally, it had come to an end and I was on my way outside of the school. I had a shift at Sonic Boom that evening, and since I didn't have any homework to do, I decided that I could come there early. My father would've appreciated the help.

I knew that Austin would be probably waiting for me by his car, since he, as a senior, didn't have an eighth period class. But to my dismay, he wasn't leaning against his car and I was forced to wait for him to arrive. I bit my lip nervously, scanning around the lot as I stood by the passenger side. I didn't want any of the other senior guys to see me being vulnerable and try to do something. They usually didn't try anything with me, since they knew I was Austin's friend. But with the blonde not there, who knew what they were capable of doing to me? They used to cat call and whistle at me last year before Austin made it clear that I was off limits.

I looked down at my phone anxiously. It had already passed ten minutes since the bell had rung. It wasn't like Austin to be this late. I knew he didn't have practice that day and I hadn't gotten any messages from him saying otherwise. So what was with the hold up today? Did something happen? Should I worry?

"Ally!" I jumped at the sound of my name and swiftly turned my body to face the entrance of the school. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Austin approaching. I started smiling brightly, waving in his direction. But I instantly stopped when I noticed the girl walking alongside him.

She was absolutely stunning, and my breath hitched as I looked at her more attentively, as she got closer to my line of vision. She had this flowing blonde hair, which went up to her waist, and looked as if it had been styled by a professional. Her eyes were a light green, and almost catlike, and they complimented her tanned skin very well. She was wearing a pink crop top and denim shorts, accentuating her curvy figure and toned legs. Brown sandals, similar to the ones I was wearing, adorned her feet.

Damn. She was beautiful.

"Hi." I snapped out of trance long enough to give them both a slight wave of my hands. I couldn't forget my manners, after all.

Who the hell was she? And what in the world was she doing here?

"Sorry for the delay Alls." Austin beamed at me, embracing me in a one armed hug. "I hope you were okay waiting here by yourself?" He asked, acting like the caring older brother he tended to be to me.

"I'm fine. Still here, as you can see." I smiled jokingly up at him. He beamed back; his whiskey colored eyes bright and light crinkles forming at the corners of them.

An awkward cough coming from his new friend caused us to jump apart and remember her presence.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Ally, this is Piper. Piper, meet Ally. She's in my Biology class. And Ally's my neighbor and best friend." Austin introduced us, the smile never fading.

_A pretty name for a pretty girl. _I thought.

"Nice to meet you," I held out my hand.

"You too," she smiled at me and we shook hands. Damn, even her voice was beautiful. "I've heard a lot about you already."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at Austin. "I hope it hasn't been anything embarrassing."

"Don't worry, it's been good." She laughed.

"Sorry that I don't know all that much about you." I apologized. "It's just that this one doesn't seem to like being seen around me." I teased, pointing at Austin.

Causing all of us to laugh and finally breaking the small amount of tension that had been surrounding us.

"I hope you don't mind me offering to give Piper a ride home, do you? She's new and her mom dropped her off this morning and she has no other way to get home." Austin spoke up after we all returned to breathing normally.

"That's fine." I waved it off. "The more the merrier." Besides, I was starting to like this girl. She didn't seem so bad.

"I knew you'd understand." He grinned at me happily. "Let's go."

I started to walk towards the passenger seat, but Piper had reached it before me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to sit here?" She asked.

"No. Go ahead." I smiled politely and let her go, even though I wasn't all too pleased with our seating arrangement. I didn't want to sound like a seat hog or anything like that, but I had always taken the passenger seat, even when Austin had to drive one of his teammates home. But all of a sudden that wasn't important to him anymore?

_Ally, you're just being paranoid. It's one little ride. No harm done. _My conscious was right. I was overreacting. It was just a seat, after all.

"Thanks." Piper smiled back, before opening the door and sliding in.

"You're welcome." I gave her my best smile, before sighing and opening the back door to take my seat.

Austin didn't even seem to notice the fact that I wasn't seated beside him. Which kind of hurt, but I shook it off. He probably didn't want to be rude and make us switch seats on such short notice. He and Piper instantly started chatting about the freaky Biology teacher and something funny that happened to him during the class involving a loose frog.

And to be honest, I kind of felt left out. But it wasn't my fault that they were both seniors and I was just a sophomore. Sure I had skipped Living Environment last year by taking the Regent for it in eighth grade, and I had taken Chemistry instead. But even though I was ahead one science class from my peers, I still wasn't in Biology. And it kind of made me mad. I mean, don't get me wrong. I didn't mind Austin having a female friend. It would be nice to have another girl to hang out with instead of his usual douche bag football buddies. But I still didn't like not being involved in the conversation.

_You're being silly Ally. So what if they're both in Biology? There's nothing you can do about it, and that shouldn't even be a problem._

Deciding that my conscience was right yet again, I pulled out my earphones and resolved to listen to music until we dropped her off. There was nothing else I could do. Barging into their conversation would be a little rude and I was far from bad-mannered. Besides, letting Piper take my seat on one drive wouldn't be so bad, right?

She lived pretty close to the school anyway. So I was back up front with Austin in no time.

"So what do you think?" Austin asked me suddenly, once we had reached the main road again.

"About what?"

"Piper, of course. What do you think about her?"

"Oh. I mean I guess she seems nice. I just met her like five minutes ago. Why?" I questioned.

"No reason." He quickly replied, his voice going up an octave.

"Austin?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing! I swear!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I believe you." I answered, even though I was certain that he was hiding something.

"So how was your day?" He switched the conversation.

"It was fine. I don't have any homework, so do you mind dropping me off at Sonic Boom?"

"Yea, sure. I was going to go to the sports store anyway. I need to check out some new football gear." Austin nodded.

"Cool." I smiled. "What about your teachers?"

"Boring. Tired. Old. The usual." The blonde shrugged. "Well, except for Dr. Klein. He's quite the klutz, if you get what I mean."

"Yea, I heard your and Piper's conversation about him. So how'd you even start talking to her?" I hoped that didn't sound too strange or unusual.

"She came into the class and the only empty seat was by me, so Dr. Klein told her to sit there. And we just started talking. She's from Michigan, you know. Just moved here with her family for her dad's job."

"That's nice." I nodded.

The rest of the ride went by in an awkward silence, which never happened before. It was really weird.

I stepped out, anxious to leave the tension and go to the comforts of the store. Instruments and music always seemed to calm me down.

"Well, bye Austin! Thanks for the ride!" I called before running out of the car and through the mall parking lot, not wanting to face any more uncomfortable conversation.

The sudden strain in my relationship with Austin was quite disconcerting. We were supposed to be the best of friends and have conversations on any random topic that popped into our heads. But that ride was way too weird.

It couldn't have been because of Piper, could it? Her being in the car was a onetime thing right?

* * *

><p>Wrong.<p>

The next morning seemed to be fine. But Austin hadn't climbed into my window. And he hadn't even joined us for breakfast, surprisingly. I thought something was wrong, but he gave the impression of being fine when I approached him outside of his house after I had gotten ready.

"Hey Austin." I waved reluctantly, since he looked to be in deep thought.

"Oh, hey Ally." He answered, showing much less enthusiasm than I did. Hmmm. That was really weird. Maybe something really was up.

"You okay?" I questioned, preparing to open the passenger side of the car.

"Do you think you can sit in the back today again? Piper texted asking for a ride this morning.

So that's why he hadn't dropped by. He was busy talking to Piper. Interesting. But wait a second, since when did he even get her number? They couldn't have gotten that close yesterday, could they? I usually didn't ask someone for their number for a few days and until I knew them more. And now he was driving her again? What? I felt …. I don't know. I can't really describe how I felt, but it wasn't very good.

"Uh, sure." I shrugged and entered the back again, although I really wasn't that happy with the situation.

Why couldn't Piper sit in the back seat? I didn't want to sound controlling or selfish or anything like that, but the front had always been my seat. Of course, we had rarely ever had to drive anyone else with us before. But I wasn't pleased having to give up my usual position for some new chick. Especially since she had just met Austin and I had known my entire life. And since she would be getting into the car last anyway.

"Thanks." He beamed, climbing into the car and starting the engine.

But I couldn't stay mad at him with that smile. I was his best friend, and I wanted to see him happy, even though I had to compromise in order to achieve that.

I was once again the loner of the car ride, as Austin and Piper engaged in another enticing conversation about guess what? You got it! Their Biology homework! I know! How exciting, right?

Not.

I never knew science homework could be as fun as they made it out to be, and don't get me wrong, I love school. But they made it seem as if it was the most entertaining thing to do in the world, and even I didn't appreciate homework that much.

Besides, since when was Austin actually interested in doing his homework? I had seen him scrambling to finish it in the car more times that I could count, and here he was, having in fact done it the night before? Did I miss something? Had he been lying to me about that for the past few years? Or was Piper the sudden reason for his growing interest in academics?

I was more than happy when we finally arrived at the school and glad to leave and go someplace where I would actually be welcome in the conversation. I readily jumped out of the car the second Austin found a parking spot, not either bothering to say anything to the two of them. But I doubt they would've heard it anyway. They were too busy talking about some indie rock band.

The Austin I knew wasn't a huge fan of indie bands. He preferred more mainstream music. So why the sudden interest in a group he had never even heard about before? And what about the homework? Why was he changing all of a sudden? And why didn't I like it?

* * *

><p>I walked to my locker feeling kind of dejected. I was pretty bummed, and I know I had no real reason to be, but I was. I'm pretty sure you would feel a little depressed if your best friend practically ignored you to talk to some blonde bombshell.<p>

"Hey." Trish smiled at me.

"Hi." I returned a half-hearted greeting to her.

I know that it was pretty stupid of me to be getting upset that Austin had a new friend. The right thing would be to be happy for him. But I wasn't entirely sure about how well I liked Piper. She had only known him for two days and he was already letting her use my seat and altering his interests. That definitely wasn't like Austin.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied through my teeth.

"Ally." Trish gave me a look. "Tell me what's up."

"Austin drove this new girl from school yesterday and I had to sit in the back because Piper wanted the front. And the entire ride they were blabbering on about the stupid Biology teacher. But I was like you know what? It's okay. It's only a onetime thing right? Nope. He made me go in the back again so that Piper could sit up front next to him. And they left me out of the conversation because they were talking about how cool the Biology homework was. One, who the hell thinks homework is fun? Even I don't think it's that exciting! Two, Austin never does his homework! And apparently now he does? How does that make any sense? And three, Piper started going on about some indie band that she knew from Michigan and Austin said that he was a huge fan. But he hates indie music!" I exclaimed, out of breath. "None of this makes any sense."

"Whoa! Slow down there! So what happened?"

"She took my seat Trish. _**I**_ sit in the front. And then little Miss Perfect Teeth and Hair comes along and just takes my spot! It's not fair!" I folded my arms across my chest stomped my foot like an impatient toddler.

"You know what this means, right?" The Latina raised her eyebrows.

"What?" I questioned, confused.

"You like Austin. And you're totally jealous of him and what's her name."

"No I'm not! I would never! We're just friends. Really close friends. We've been over this Trish. And her name's Piper."

"Ally, you so like him. Why else would you be so fired up over a car seat?!"

"It's not just the car seat Trish! It's the homework and the band too! Austin didn't even come to my house this morning. He was too busy texting Piper! First it's the seat and then the next thing you know, he'll completely forget about me and I'll have no choice but to walk to school!"

"You so like him," she shook her head, amused. "Just admit it."

"I absolutely do not like Austin like that. I can't even think of him in that way. I've known him for way too long to like him. Maybe I'm just not used to having another female so close to him. Yea, that's probably it. I'm his best friend and perhaps it will be a good thing for him to have some other girl to hang around all the time instead of all of those meathead jocks or me. He does need to get accustomed to communicating with other females just as friends, since he'll be around them a lot in college next year. I'm not jealous, I just need to adjust to this little change and I'll be fine." I rationalized, my breathing gradually returning to normal.

"Okay chica." Trish patted my shoulder. "Whatever you say." She opened her locker and started putting on some makeup.

"Trish! Since when do you wear makeup? First Austin, now you! What is going on in the universe?" I threw my hand over my forehead and leaned against my locker.

"Relax Ally. I just want to look extra pretty for my video call with Javier later on and I won't have time to put this on when I'm at work, so I'm doing it now."

"But you shouldn't need to do that. Didn't you tell me that Javier liked how down to earth you were? Don't you think wearing tons of makeup will throw you into the same category as all of those other girls?"

"So? I saw him talking with a cute waitress last night. And they were getting a little too flirty for my liking. It's not fair that he has to live on another continent and be surrounded by all of those Spanish girls throwing themselves at him." She pouted.

"Trish, I wouldn't worry about that. Javier seems to be really into you and I don't think any of those girls are going to change that. You said so yourself, he likes you because you aren't like them."

"Thanks Ally. I really needed to hear that." She smiled at me before pulling me into a tight embrace. "Now we just need to work on getting you a boyfriend." She winked.

"Trish." I rolled my eyes.

"And looks like your future beau is on his way right now." She motioned behind me and I turned around to see Gavin walking down the hall, smiling and waving at me.

"He's not my future beau." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Uh huh." She giggled.

I groaned banging my head onto my locker. Gavin was a guy that had moved to Greenridge late last year from Texas. And he instantly had his eyes on me.

Seriously. I'm not joking. I would always find bouquets of roses and daisies on my desk or in my locker, as well as little notes, starting from his second day here. The boy just wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Morning Trish. Good morning Ally." He winked at me once he reached us.

"Hey Gavin." I answered, feigning my best smile.

"I just got back yesterday from visiting my grandmother's ranch. I spent the entire summer there, helping wrangle in all of the cattle." He beamed his southern accent clearly detectable. "Oh, and I got these for you." He pulled his hand from behind back to present me a beautiful bouquet of light yellow chrysanthemums.

"Gavin, you didn't have to!" I exclaimed, accepting the flowers. "I'm serious. You really didn't have to." I repeat through gritted teeth. Like I said, the boy just wouldn't give up on winning me over.

"Nonsense! Why of course I had to. When I saw these, they reminded me of you and I just had to pick some and bring them back. Anything for you, my precious Ally," his hands cupped my cheek.

"Gavin." I sighed, pulling away. "I've told you this before. I don't have those feelings for you."

"I know." The brown-haired boy replied his mood slightly dampened. "But I suppose it was worth a shot. I won't give up you yet my Ally-pie. I still have two whole years to win you over and I'll try my best. Plus the homecoming dance in a few weeks." He beamed, winking at me. "I have a baseball game today after school. Do you want to come and watch?"

"Uh ...I'm not sure." I looked at Trish for help, but she was just grinning mischievously at me.

"I'd really appreciate it if you did." He almost pleaded.

"I'll think about it Gavin." I smiled at him.

"Okay, well in that case, I'll see you in US History. I hope you have a nice day." Gavin walked away.

"Look whose got a date!" Trish teased me once he was out of ear shot.

"It's not a date. He just asked me to come to his game, and I'm probably not going to be able to make it anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I gotta give him props Ally. He still hasn't given up and it's been months since he's gotten here. He won't back down until you agree to go out with him." She said.

"Well, that will never happen. He's too cheery and always so happy. I mean, there's got to be something to make him upset! It's kind of creepy how he's always smiling." I shivered.

"The guy's got a crush. I don't blame him. Even though I hated the bridesmaid's dresses my cousin picked out for us, I didn't care because Javi was my date." She sighed dreamily.

"So he's Javi now?" I teased.

"Oh shut up. You're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend. Although, you do have two very nice options. And one of them is mighty fine."

"Trish. I'm not going out with Gavin and Austin and I are just friends."

"Fine. Suit yourself. But the Homecoming Dance _is_ in a few weeks, so don't go complaining to me when you don't have a date."

"You won't either. Javier is in Spain."

"Not for long! He told me he's going to try to fly in to escort me!"

"That's so romantic!" I exclaimed.

"I know! I can't wait!" Trish squealed.

The bell rang and as we walked towards English, she was talking excitedly about Javier and the prospects of seeing him in November.

* * *

><p><strong>It's pretty much the same as the original chapter, I just changed a little here and there. I also added a few things, some of which will be important later on.<strong>

**I am sorry for the delay and I really do hope you guys are still reading this story. I have a lot of ideas for it as to where I want it to go, but if you don't like it then please tell me and I will work on other story ideas that I have. I don't want to have a story that no one likes, because it will be a waste of time if no one reads or reviews it.**

**So really tell me your opinions. Please.**

**Until next time,**

**~ Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Woo! Go Gavin!" I cheered from the side lines of the bleachers, along with a few other people who also showed up to watch and support the Marino High Manatees on their first game of the season. Yes, I had actually decided to go to his game and watch him play. Where's the harm? Besides, it's not like I had anything else to do and I was pretty certain Austin would want to spend some more time with Piper, so why should I third wheel when I can go the baseball game, where I'm really wanted.

The brown haired Texan smiled and waved to me, as he walked up to the plate. He positioned the wooden bat at his shoulder, his eyes focusing on the pitcher from the other team, who was standing at the pitcher's mound.

We were trailing a little behind and the game was almost over. The bases were loaded and it was up to Gavin to hit a homerun and bring us ahead of the scoreboard. Although football was more my forte and I had never been too keen on enjoying baseball, I had found quite an interest that day, jumping with excitement every time the other team got an out and whenever the Manatees scored.

Gavin flashed me one more smile before returning all of his attention onto the ball. The pitcher took a step back, preparing to make a throw. A glance back at Gavin showed him licking his lips in anticipation. I got out of my seat and ran all the way down to the bleachers as fast as I could, just as the ball was thrown.

Everything seemed to pass in slow motion after that. Gavin slowly brought the bat around in front of him, swinging the ball with a loud crack, as it went soaring into the air and past the fence that lined the field. He didn't hesitate for a moment, dropping the bat and taking off running on the baselines.

The world returned to normal as the crowd around me albeit small, cheered loudly and enthusiastically as we got four more points and the buzzer rang out, signaling the end of the game. We had won by two!

The entire Marino High baseball team gathered around Gavin, lifting him high in the air and chanting his name. I shouted and clapped my hands excitedly, feeling proud of him and happy with myself for deciding to come. Who knows what boring stuff I'd be doing right now if I were home?

"Ally!" A voice brought me back to reality. A tall figure towered over me.

"Gavin!" I beamed wrapping my arms around him. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks Ally-cat. I'm so glad you could make it." He hugged me back tightly.

"You were so good, and that last hit. That was so ... Wow." I exclaimed, at a loss for words. I hadn't been this excited since Austin had won the state championships last year.

"I think you may be my good luck charm. I've never played that well before." He smiled, nudging me playfully.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes, pushing him back in return.

"I'm being serious Ally. I really haven't made that many hits since I started playing on the team. You really are my good luck charm."

"Gavin." I couldn't stop the blush forming on my cheeks.

"Let me take you out tonight. To repay you and thank you coming today. It really means a lot to me, since my parents couldn't make it like they usually do." He slings his arm over my shoulder as we walk across the field to wear the boys' locker room doors were situated.

_Gavin, I can't. _I want to say. _I don't feel that way about you. You know that._

But Trish's words from earlier that day come to mind. _"Fine. Suit yourself. But the Homecoming Dance _**is **_in a few weeks, so don't go complaining to me when you don't have a date."_ It's not like I truly cared about having a date to the dance, but it would be nice to go with someone. And seeing as no one else seemed to have feelings for me, going out one time with Gavin wouldn't hurt, right? I mean, it would only let me know if we really are compatible and if we have a possibility of having some sort of future together, even if it may not be forever.

"Sure, Gavin." I grin, looking up at him. "I'd love that."

His eyes brighten up. "Really? I mean great. Let me just get changed and we can go, okay?"

"Take your time." I smile genuinely at him as he runs off, doing a happy dance not so discreetly. I laugh at how adorable he looks when he does that.

My phone buzzing gets my attention. I retrieve it out of my pocket, looking at the caller I.D. Austin. Great. What in the world does he want? Shouldn't he be off with Piper discussing how interesting their Biology teacher is?

"Hey." I pick up reluctantly. Maybe my parents just want to know where I am and haven't been able to get a hold of me. I did text my mother about going to the game, but she's not very tech savvy, so she probably didn't even notice.

"Ally? Where are you? I've been trying to get a hold you for the past three hours! Trish said you didn't need a ride home. Are you okay?"

"Austin, I'm fine. I'm still at school." I laugh at his brotherly demeanor.

"What? Why? What are you still doing there?"

"I came to watch the baseball game."

"Wait, what? Baseball? You like baseball? Since when?"

"I don't, and why does it even matter to you? The important thing is that I'm okay."

"I want to know what you're doing after school watching a baseball game when you don't even like baseball!"

I want to tell him the same thing about him and his sudden interest in indie bands, but I bite my tongue. "Austin-."

"Hey. I'm ready to go." I'm cut off by a voice in the background.

"Hold on, I'm just talking to Ally. I'll be there in a second." I hear Austin respond to whoever it is, but I'm already sure I know. "Ally, are you still there?"

"You should go with Piper. I'm sure you don't want to keep her waiting." I say, not even bothering to hide the bitterness in my voice.

"No Ally, she can wait. Now tell me why you went to the game."

"Austin, why do you care so much? I'm sure you have more important things to worry about like your date with Piper."

"It's not a date; we're just going out with a few friends to the movies. But that's not the point. I want to know what you're doing at school."

"It doesn't matter. Now go off with Piper."

"Why do you want me to hang up so quickly?" He snaps.

"Why do care so much about what I'm doing in school?" I retort.

"Ally, you ready to go?" I hear Gavin call from behind me.

I put my phone down, covering the speaker with my hand, before replying, "Hold on Gavin, just give me a second. I need to finish up a phone call." I answer giving him a smile, as I bring the phone to my ear again.

"You're there with Gavin? What the hell Ally?! Did you watch the game for him?"

"That's none of your concern Austin." I reply coolly.

"Damn it Ally! I'm coming over there right now." I can hear the sound of him moving around and fumbling to get something, probably his shoes and keys.

"Don't you dare Austin! Piper is probably getting impatient waiting for you and I don't want to get in the way of whatever you two have."

"I already told you, we're not going on a date. And there is nothing going on between us!"

"Alright, I believe you. But don't keep her waiting. Look, I got to go."

"Ally-."

I end the call, shoving the phone in my pocket.

"You okay?" Gavin approaches me.

"Just peachy." I say through gritted teeth, as he wraps his arm around me and escorts me to his car.

_I just had the biggest fight ever with my best friend and I'm feeling perfectly fine. Not._

* * *

><p>The date with Gavin actually went really well. He took me to this fancy restaurant on the outskirts of town, which his cousin or uncle owned, and we were served this steaming hot meal of grit, which is ground corn food, baked sweet potatoes, and buttermilk biscuits with jam.<p>

It was absolutely delicious. I'm not kidding you.

Afterwards, Gavin even taught me how to line dance a little, which is a pretty big deal, since I'm not gifted in the dancing compartment. But, I had caught in fairly quickly and the entire restaurant ended up having this whole line dance competition, Gavin and I winning it!

It had honestly been one of the best dates and nights I had had in a while.

Gavin walked me to the door and kissed me good bye on my cheek, making sure I entered my house safely before leaving.

Now, it was Saturday, and I had the whole house to myself for the weekend, since my parents had gone off to some music convention or whatever. But that also meant, I had nothing but time to think about mine and Austin's argument yesterday.

We had never fought that badly before, especially not over people we were hanging out with. I never cared what girls he spent time with and he never minded the few boys I had dated over the course of our sixteen year friendship. But yesterday was different. And yes, a possible reason was Piper. At least for me.

I had nothing against her, except the whole seat thing, but I know that's kind of stupid, so I'm going to drop it. But the main thing that infuriates me about her is how she's making Austin act so different in a matter of two days. He's into schoolwork and all this weird music that he never cared about before.

And I don't know if he's just trying to impress her or get closer to her, but I wish he would just stop. A real friend would like him no matter their differences. I mean, I'm his friend and we couldn't be more opposite of one another. He shouldn't try to make her like him by not being who he is.

Maybe I should talk to him? I can't stand whenever we're mad at each other. Especially since we live next door and our parents are super close. But what if he's too mad at me for hanging up on him yesterday? I just didn't want to disrupt him from going out with Piper and their friends. I hated getting in between his relationships because most of his previous girlfriends thought something was going on between us and felt insecure.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" A voice says hesitantly from my open window. I turn around, already knowing exactly who it belongs to.

"Austin." I smile as I approach the window, opening it even more to make room to let him in.

"Ally." He breathes, enveloping me in a hug not even a second later. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Austin." I say, my words being muffled by his chest. I pull away. "I didn't mean to get mad at you."

"I didn't mean to yell at you either, Alls. I'm really sorry. I hate fighting with you." He embraces me again.

"I hate fighting with you too." I sniffle, as a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"Are you crying?" The blonde asks, looking down at me.

"Nooooo." I lie, hiccupping.

"Don't cry Ally, or else you'll make my cry." He pouts as he brings his hand to cup my cheek, using the pad of his thumb to gently brush away my tears.

"I just don't want you to be mad at me. I'm sorry for hanging up on you like that."

"I'm not mad at you Alls. Never. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, too. I should've respected your privacy and if you didn't want to tell me, I shouldn't have pressured you to."

"I shouldn't have pushed you to go out with Piper, I just didn't want it to seem like I was getting in the way."

"But you weren't. Piper understands that you're my best friend and that I care about you. She knows I've known you way longer and she doesn't mind."

"I just don't want her to get any misconceptions about you and me. We're just friends."

"Piper and I are just friends, too. But you're my best friend, and nothing in the world is ever going to change that. I love you Alls." He hugs me tight.

"I love you too, Aus." I return the embrace, feeling much more at ease now that he had made amends.

"Don't cry." Austin whispers in my ear. "Today I feel like running naked through your street, to get your attention. Whoa-oh-ohhh." He sings.

"Austin!" I exclaim, laughing, as I hit him on the arm.

"I broke up with my girl, so tell me where to meet. Did I mention? Whoa-oh-ohh." He continues, softly. "Dream on, dream about you. What can I do to make you feel alright? Baby, I don't want to see you cry. No-o. I want to see you smile."

"Thank you." I whisper, snuggling up to him.

"Come on. What do you say we just watch movies all day? We haven't had a bestie day in a while."

"I'd like that." I grin up at him. "I really would."

* * *

><p>Piper is out of the picture on Monday morning. Her mom decided to give her a ride to school, so I not only had my bestie back, I had my seat back as well.<p>

Austin and I jammed out to The Beatles during the drive, and everything seemed to be falling back into place.

"I'll see you later." I waved to him, after getting out of the car.

"I'll be waiting to give you a ride." He grins.

I roll my eyes, turning to walk back up the steps to the school. Trish is already at her locker when I get there.

"So, any deets on Javi?" I tease as I open the metal door to my locker.

"He's fine. We're already sorting out the details on letting him stay here in November. My mom's been talking to his mom all weekend trying to figure out when the best time would be."

"That's great." I squeal, hugging her tightly.

"What about you? What happened with Gavin on Friday?"

"He won the game and we went out for dinner to celebrate."

"And how did Austin take it? He didn't seem to happy when he came up to me asking where you were after school on Friday."

"We kind of had an argument about it, but we made up Saturday and it's all good." I grin.

"And what about Piper?"

"She and Austin are just friends. He told me. But I don't care that much. I mean, I am his best friend and I should be happy for him. He hasn't had a real girlfriend since he dumped Brooke."

"That girl was plain psycho. She was obsessed with him!"

"I know! And I'm happy that he may have another one soon."

"You may have yourself a new boyfriend, too." Trish winks motioning behind me.

"Hey Ally-cat." Gavin smiles as he stops right in front of us. "I just wanted to say I had a really wonderful time on Friday. My uncle really took a liking to you as well and he says you're welcome to drop by his restaurant whenever you want."

"Thanks Gavin. That's really sweet of him. Tell him I said thanks and that I will."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me again, sometime this week."

"Gavin, I can't. I'm sorry. I did have an amazing time on Friday, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be in a serious relationship yet." I hope that didn't come out to coldhearted and cruel.

"I understand Ally. There's no need to apologize. If you want, we can just go out as friends?"

"I'll think about it." I give him a tight-lipped smile.

"Great. Just let me know. We have another baseball game next week, and I'd be more than pleased if you can make it, lucky charm." He winks before walking away.

"Lucky charm, huh?" Trish sends me a pointed look.

"Don't even start." I warn her.

"But Ally darling, you're his sweet ole lucky charm. You just have to go to the baseball game!" She mimics him.

"Trish." I roll my eyes, closing my locker after retrieving my English book.

The bell rings.

"Come on, let's go to class. And you better not say anything."

"Fine." She shuts her locker and follows me down the hallway. "Allycat." She whispers.

"I heard that."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, I'm pretty tired and have more than enough homework to do, so I can't wait to go home.<p>

But as I approach the parking lot, my heart drops.

The black Sedan is nowhere in sight.

Austin didn't have football practice today and even if he did, that wouldn't explain why the car wasn't there. Plus, he had told me that he would be waiting to give me a ride that morning.

Could he really have forgotten about me and driven off with just Piper? It wasn't possible. I was his neighbor. He would've realized that I wasn't in the car with him, right? But what if he didn't? After all, he was so focused on Piper and engaging in conversations about indie bands and Biology with her. Chances are, he probably did forget about me.

How could he? A tear slipped down my cheek. How dare he?

I was supposed to be his best friend! How could he forget about me? He had driven me all of last year? He said he would be here!

My first instinct is to call him and question what happened. But then Piper might answer and I wouldn't be able to control myself if she did. Besides, I was infuriated. Making me give up my seat for Piper was already pushing the boundaries, even though I didn't need to do that this morning. But actually leaving me at the school by myself? That had crossed the line.

And my sadness was winded into sudden anger and I wanted nothing else to do with him. Or her.

I reached into my pocket, prepared to call Trish and ask for a ride. But then I remembered that she had to go to work this afternoon. Her mom had made her promise to keep a job for more than a week in order to allow Javier to visit her.

I was all alone and stranded in the school parking lot. With no way of getting home. And there was only one person to blame.

Piper Hinson.

Austin had said that she wouldn't get in the way of me and him on Sunday. Yet here she was, doing just that. I shook the thought away. There was no point in thinking about any of them anymore.

I could walk. Of course it would take a good hour to get to my house, but it was the only option at my disposal. I took a deep breath, making up my mind.

So I wiped away my tears, shoved my phone into my pocket, readjusted my backpack, and headed for the street, determination written over my face.

It was honestly kind of humiliating having to walk home, having the possibility of the other members of the football team finding me. I didn't have Austin with me as protection. So who knew what they would try to do? They could hassle and harass me to their hearts' contents, and I had no way of stopping it. I would be one girl up against at least five guys. The odds were ever not in my favor.

I cringed at the Hunger Games reference. I did not to be reminded of Austin and mine's favorite action movie at a time like this.

A light gray Nissan Altima slows down near the curb besides me and I quicken my walk, fear creeping through my bones. I'm not sure who it is and I don't want to risk finding out. I did not want to be attacked by some crazy psychotic murderer.

"Ally! Wait!" The driver calls with a familiar Southern accent.

"Gavin?" I turn around, no doubt surprised at his presence.

"What are you doing walking by yourself? It's not safe out here for a pretty lady like you. Hop in. I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you, but I'm okay," I declare, continuing to walk as he cruises besides me.

"Come on Ally! I promise I won't bite! It's just a ride. What's the harm?"

"I'm fine Gavin. Really."

"It looks like it's going to rain. You'll be soaked."

"I'll make it home in time." I state.

But just as I do, a tiny droplet lands on my cheek and rolls down slowly. And within second, it's a steady down pour.

Curse my luck.

"Just get in Ally." Gavin says, exasperated. "Please."

"Fine." I sigh, running to the passenger side and climbing in, shutting the door and putting on my seat belt.

"You must be freezing!" He exclaims, taking off his coat and giving it to me. I take it graciously and wrap it over my shoulders.

"That's better." He nods approvingly. "I don't know what I would do with myself if something happened to you."

"Thank you Gavin." I smile gratefully.

"Now answer me." Gavin demands. "What were you doing out there all alone?"

"My ride ditched me for a blonde bombshell." I respond bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He reaches to squeeze my hand comfortingly.

"Me too."

The rest of the drive passes in silence, except for when I was directing him where to go.

When we reach my house, Gavin turns off the engine and gets out of the car. He walks around to the passenger seat and offers me his hand as he opens the door.

"You don't have to." I blush profusely. "I can get out by myself."

"But that wouldn't be a very gentleman like thing to do, now would it? My parents raised me to be polite and always to help a lady. Especially one as beautiful as you." He had said the same exact thing on Friday. I smile at the memory.

"Thank you." I feel my cheeks redden as I accept his hand and let him escort me out of the car.

He even takes the liberty of walking me up my steps and to the front door, like he had after our "date".

"You didn't have to, really."

"But of course I did. Every gentleman knows he has to make sure a lady is escorted to her house carefully and safely. I wouldn't want you slipping in a puddle or anything like that."

"Thank you Gavin." I smile at him. "For the ride, for your jacket, and for this. I really appreciate it." Reminded that his jacket is over my shoulders, I slid it off and offer it to him.

"Don't worry about it," he waves me off dismissively. "You can keep it. I have a ton of jackets like those at home."

"Thank you." I blush, holding the jacket in my arm. And for some unknown reason, I lean in and plant a kiss on his cheek. I mean, he had done that to me on Friday, and I might as well return the favor, right?

"Y-you're welcome." He stutters, flustered as his own face turns a bright red.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask, opening the door.

"Of course. Have a nice day Ally."

"You too." I beam, before walking inside. I wave to him as he enters the car and close the door.

* * *

><p>"Ally! Are you alright? Where have you been? You should've been home thirty minutes ago. I was so worried!" My mother hugs me.<p>

"I'm fine Mom. I just got abandoned at school and started walking home by myself. But someone offered me a ride."

"Thank goodness you're home." She embraces me again. "Now tell me, who was that handsome boy?" She looks at me, eye brows raised.

"That's Gavin, Mom. And he's just a friend." I roll my eyes.

"He's very good looking and extremely well-mannered, taking you to the door like that. You should take him to the Homecoming Dance on Friday. And giving you his jacket like that."

"Mom, I'm not going. I already told you that."

"Why not? You didn't go last year. You should. You're still coming to the game right?"

"Of course. It's a tradition."

"Just think about it all right? You don't have to decide until Friday. But you should choose before, since we'll need to go shopping."

"Okay. Fine. I'll let you know. I need to do my homework now."

"Alright sweetie. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I do realize that this story is moving slower compared to my other ones, but it needs to have a slow transition in order to make sense. Ally doesn't fully realize her feelings for Austin until a little later on.<strong>

**But I promise, I am going to try my best to speed things up and keep it going.**

**Check out my other stories as well: How To Be A Heartbreaker and A Kiss In Time.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope to hear from more of you with this chapter.**

**Have a happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Words could not begin to describe how absolutely enraged I was with Austin. It was one thing to forget about me and leave me alone at school without a warning. But it was another to not even have the nerve to apologize. I stayed up most of the night, waiting to see if he would finally get some sense knocked into him and come to my balcony, but he did not.

I knew I wouldn't be able to stand seeing him in the morning, so I called Trish to give me a ride instead. I didn't really care if Austin even realized. But I doubt he would. He would probably be too focused on Piper to even notice that he forgot to pick me up.

And I know that on Saturday he had made it clear that they were just friends, but something inside of me is telling me that even if they are only companions now, that would soon change. I was at least expecting a phone call or text from him, stating his apology for leaving me. Yet, he didn't even have the decency to do that. And something told me that it was because of Piper.

I was completely done with it. Humiliating me by causing me to have to walk home by myself was one thing. But not even having the nerve to apologize? I never saw something like this coming from Austin of all people. It was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

Especially coming from someone I had known my entire life.

If Piper was really more important to Austin than I, his best friend since he was two, and he preferred her friendship over mine and willingly left me in the dust, then he could have fun with that.

"Are you okay Ally? You've been staring blankly and making weird facial expressions for like five minutes straight."

"Sorry Trish. I'm just so …ughhhhhhh!" I exclaim, my hands curling into fists.

"I know that the situation isn't exactly the best that it could be, but-."

"But nothing." I cut her off. "He left me alone to be with that bimbo. And he didn't even apologize. It's as simple as that. He's a jerk face."

"Did you at least try talking to Austin yourself? I mean, maybe he thought he told you but he didn't? Or maybe he was busy and really didn't have a chance to say that he was sorry? You have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Are you really siding with him on this? You're supporting that no-good jerk? I can't believe it! You're supposed to be my best friend Trish!"

"I am! All I'm saying is that perhaps you shouldn't rush to conclusions so quickly. You really don't know his side of the story yet. Give him a chance to explain himself. Besides, you're kind of making a scene."

"I don't care! I'm really upset right now and I would appreciate it if you, as my best friend, would help me feel better or at least comfort me."

"I know that you are upset! But it's not helping you if you keep snapping at me! Maybe you should tell the one who made you like this how you feel! I'm not the one to blame and there is no need for you to bite my head off when I'm trying to be the reasonable person here!"

"Trish," I sigh. "I'm sorry. This is all just really hard to deal with. Austin has never done anything like this and I've never been this angry with him."

"I know sweetie, but you need to calm down and take deep breathes." She comes up to me and pulls me into a hug. "There's no need to get this riled up over it. Just talk to Austin when you see him and sort things out."

"You're right." I nod, hugging her tighter. "I just need to talk things out with him."

"I'm glad to see you agree with me, because here's your chance."

"What?" I exclaim as I pull away and turn around.

I barely get enough time to process what she means when I'm met face to face with no other than Austin himself.

"Ally." He says, nodding tersely.

"Austin." I reply in the same manner, folding my arms across my chest. "Pleasure to see you this fine morning."

"We need to talk." He ignores me.

"I'm right here, go on."

"That's not what I mean and you know it." Austin grabs my hand and pulls me into an empty classroom a few feet down the hall, before I even have a second to respond.

"Where's Piper? Shouldn't you be with her? I'm sure she must be worried sick." I state angrily.

"Cut the bull shit Ally." He snaps.

It takes everything in me not to gasp or whimper. Never in his life had Austin cursed at me. Never. Was he really that mad at me? What had I done?

I shake it off. I shouldn't be feeling guilty. _**He**_ should. _**He**_ was the one who left me to walk home in the rain. I did nothing to him.

"I could say the same thing to you." I hiss.

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting a ride from Trish this morning? I was waiting for you for nearly half an hour!"

"I'm sure you didn't want to keep precious little Piper waiting, right?"

"That's not the point here. You didn't tell me not to wait for you!"

Had he seriously forgotten that he had left me in the school yesterday? He was getting mad at me, when he hadn't even notified me about going off God knows where and leaving me in the dust.

"Since when do I have to notify you about everything in my life? First you freaked out on me because I was going on a date with Gavin on Friday and now this? You're not the boss of me, Austin! I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

"Your parents expect me to watch over you! That's what I'm trying to do here!"

"Really?" I laugh sarcastically. "I find that incredibly hard to believe since you know, you left me at school yesterday?!" I yell.

"I heard that Gavin dropped you off yesterday." He said angrily instead of replying.

I scoffed. "I'm surprised you even noticed that I got home on my own. I thought you'd be too busy with Piper or something, since you did leave me."

"I don't like him." The blonde ignored my comments again.

"Well, I don't like the fact that you forgot about me yesterday. I was walking home in the rain until he pulled up on the side of the road and offered me a lift."

"So, you didn't have to accept it."

"And walking home in the pouring rain was a better option? I don't think so."

"You could've called Trish or someone else."

"She already left. And besides, at least Gavin was there for me. I didn't see you anywhere. Oh, that's right. The entire reason I drove with him in the first place was because you weren't there when I got out of school!"

"I made a mistake, okay?" Austin answered, his voice rising. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, so now you decide to apologize? That's just great. What happened last night that prevented you from calling me or coming over? What, were you too busy texting your precious Piper? I'm sure she could've waited for a few minutes."

"I told you, Piper and I are just friends."

"I find that hard to believe, since you're suddenly into indie music and Biology."

"What's your problem?"

"Are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me?!" I shout. "You think I'm the one with the problem? You're the one who left me at school! I didn't even tell my parents what really happened. I should be asking you what your problem is!"

"I just told you I was sorry! I didn't mean to leave you like that. Piper said she needed to get home as quickly as possible because her mother needed help unpacking the remaining boxes since they were expecting company last night. And I forgot that you didn't have a free eighth period like I did. I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't mean to do that Alls." His right hand grabs hold of my left and squeezes it and my heart swells at his use of the nickname. He hadn't called me that since the first day of school, when he first introduced me to Piper. "I am truly sorry." He glances at me with a sincere expression on his face.

I shake my head refusing to make eye contact with him. I can't forgive him that easily. He left me for a girl he just met five days ago.

"Please forgive me." He cups my face, pushing it upward and forcing me to look at him. His lips are quivering and his eyes are open wide. The puppy dog face. Oh, how I hate it. He knows I can't resist it, which is why he's doing it to me right now.

"Austin." I give him a stern look, convincing myself not to fall for it this time. He really hurt me and I know that I can forgive him, but it's going to take me some time.

"Come on Ally! I apologized! What else do you want from me?!"

"You really hurt me Austin, and it's not that easy for me to forgive you!"

"I just left you on accident one day. It's not that big of a deal!"

"For you it isn't. But you're not the one who was almost forced to walk home by yourself. Something could've happened to me if Gavin hadn't come in time. It started to rain and it's really hard to walk home in that kind of weather. I might've slipped and hurt myself, and no one would've been there to help me!"

He's silent for a moment, taking in my words. "Ally, I'm so sorry. I never even thought about that." He grabs both of my hands. "I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you and it had been my fault. I'm sorry."

"I know you are." I smile lightly as a tear slides down my face. "But it's going to take me some time to fully trust you again, okay?"

"I understand." Austin nods, looking down. "I really am sorry Alls."

"I know." I whisper, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Come on, we should get to class."

"I'll be waiting to pick you up after school today. I promise."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Trish asks the second I sit down across from her during lunch.<p>

"No 'Hey Ally. How was your day?'" I tease.

"Hey Ally. How was your day? Blah, blah, blah. Now tell me, what happened?"

"Gee, thanks." I roll my eyes.

"Just get on with it!"

"Fine. We talked things over. He said that Piper needed to get home quickly because her mom needed help unpacking boxes since they were having visitors. And he had forgotten that I didn't have a free eighth period like him, so he left with her."

"See, I told you that you needed to hear him out." She smiles, pleased.

"Yeah, yeah. I haven't forgiven him entirely yet."

"What? Why not?"

"Because he really betrayed my trust in him. And I know that he didn't mean to and he forgot to tell me, but he could've and he should've. Something might've happened to me if it hadn't been for Gavin offering me a ride. And it would've been his entire fault. I can't just accept his apology so easily. I need some time to process everything."

"Well I'm just happy that you two sorted everything out. Although, I wouldn't have minded punching him in the face or kicking him where the sun doesn't shine."

"Trish!" I exclaim.

"What? You know its true Ally. If you ever need back up, I'm always ready."

"You're such a violent person." I shake my head.

"But that's why you love me." She shrugs.

"That can be argued."

"Funny." She deadpanned. "So what are you doing after school today? We haven't had a girls' day in like forever and it's about time we do."

"Don't you have to go to work today?"

"Damn it!" Trish curses under her breath. "I swear to God if I go through all this torture of keeping a job and Javier ends up not being able to come, I'm going to kill my mother."

"Don't say that." I laugh. "If he doesn't come, that means the next time you do see him, it will be more heartfelt and emotional."

"True." She nods in agreement. "Oh joy, Mr. Texas is on his way over."

"Trish." I reprimand. "You're the one who says that I got to give him a break with how hard he's trying to woo me, yet you don't even want to be near him. You're being pretty hypocritical."

"Oh, shut up. You know he annoys you just as much as he does to me."

"Not really. I'm actually starting to warm up to him. You can't even begin to imagine how much of a gentleman Gavin is. He was totally sweet on Friday!"

She doesn't get a chance to reply as aforementioned boy sits down next to me. "Hello ladies. I hope you don't mind me joining you. I know you wanted to just be friends Ally, and I respect that, so I wanted to start trying it out." He flashes me a bright smile.

"That's really nice of you Gavin. Trish and I don't mind at all." I give her a look, telepathically warning her to be nice. "How was your day so far?"

"It was okay. Better now that I'm with you." He grins.

"Gavin!" I blush.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest." Trish smiles brightly at the both of us. I know her well enough to know that she doesn't mean it in the friendly manner it comes out like.

"You know Gavin, Trish was just telling me how interested she is in the rodeo. Do you mind telling her about it? I remember the wonderful stories you told me on Friday." I flash her an evil smile.

"What?" The raven-haired girl looks as if she's about ready to strangle me.

"I'd love to." Gavin intercepts.

"Great. I'm just going to head over to the ladies' room. I'll be right back. Have fun." I send Trish a wink as I stand up from my seat and leave the cafeteria.

Oh, sweet, sweet revenge.

I walk into the bathroom, taking a moment to check up on myself in the mirror. As I do so, I hear familiar voices entering.

_Piper._

I rush into the nearest stall, locking the door behind me and climbing onto the toilet seat so no one can see my shoes.

"He's really sweet and he's ready to do whatever I want him to. But he's still concerned about the stupid sophomore. Sally or whatever her name is." I hear Piper say.

_It's Ally!_ I'm about to yell, but I bite my tongue. I want to listen on what they're talking about and I don't want them knowing anyone else is in here, even though I already know who the topic of the conversation is. Austin.

"She's his best friend. What do you expect? They've known each other their entire lives. He can't just drop her all of a sudden." Her friend replies.

"Yeah well, he can at least stop mentioning her name whenever I'm with him. Like we hung out with a few other people on Friday, and the entire time he was saying 'Oh, Ally loves popcorn,' or 'that would definitely be Ally's favorite part. I can't wait to tell her about it.'"

"But that's cute! I mean, he knows her so well!"

"They got into an argument before we left though. I heard him yelling into the phone. They had a fight and still all he could think about was that stupid bitch."

_I am not a bitch._ I gasp. _Shit. _I quickly cover my mouth.

"Did you hear that? Who's there? Is someone in here?"

_Please don't find me. Please don't find me._ I beg silently.

"Relax Pipe; it was probably just the vents or something. This school is really old."

"You're right. So anyway, it's really annoying! Like, I want him to notice me, but all he thinks about is her. How am I ever supposed to go out with him if he's so close with her? I swear if he didn't make it clear that they weren't dating, I would've thought they were a couple."

_Wait, what? Piper wants to date Austin? But he said that they were just friends!_

"Wait, he asked you out?" Her friend squeals.

"No, not exactly. But I have a feeling he wants to and he will. But I don't want to date him if he's going to be so attached to her. I mean I get it, she's his best friend and they're neighbors and all. But doesn't she ever let him breathe? She's always there whenever I'm with him! I finally was able to get Austin all to myself yesterday by convincing him I needed help unpacking things, but I did it on purpose. Before I left my house, I had repacked half of my closet, so I could get Austin to help me and leave Ally at school."

"No way." Her friend giggles.

_What?! She had set Austin up to leave me at school on purpose? It was all staged? Oh my god. What the hell?_

"Yeah. But it didn't work. The entire time all Austin could talk about was how he hoped she was okay and all of these silly adventures they had when they were little! It's so damn freaking annoying! What does he even see in her? She's a scrawny little ugly sophomore. Practically nothing. I'm a senior and so is he! We'd make the perfect couple!"

I covered my mouth from gasping again, as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. _Those words weren't true, right? I'm not that scrawny! I may be small, but I call it fun-sized. And so what that I'm just a sophomore? She was one once too. I'm not nothing, am I?_

"Come on." The other girl says. "The bell's going to ring. We should head to class."

"Yeah." Piper says and I hear retreating footsteps. I don't get out until I'm certain that they're far off in the hallway.

I walk over the mirror. I run my fingers through my hair examine my face at different angles.

_I'm not ugly am I? I mean, I don't have feelings for Austin, but I don't want him to think that I'm hideous or anything like that._

_And Austin doesn't like her, does he? He specifically told me that they were just friends._

_Piper's not right about me, is she? All that I'll ever be is some pathetic, scrawny, little piece of nothing?_

Tears fall down my cheek, and once they start, they don't stop.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know about this chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks, for lack of a better term. I wasn't exactly sure how to introduce this idea and this was the only way I could come up with for now, and I apologize if it's not that good.<strong>

**I do thank you for all of the reviews. I hope to see some more with this chapter, as well as any suggestions that you have. I'll try to see if I can incorporate any of them.**

**Also, I was thinking a lot about my older stories lately, and I've decided to revamp them. Once I finish HTBAH, I'll start on editing the chapters of Open Your Heart. I'm not sure whether or not to post the new version as a new story, or just change the chapters. But I'll let you know once I make a final decision.**

**Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and any ideas that you have! I love reading them!**

**Thank you so much and I'll see you all next time!**

**Write on my loves,**

**~ Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Now I really am ugly." I laugh bitterly as I look at my blotchy face in the bathroom mirror. The bell's about to ring and I'm a complete mess.

_Why?_ I question myself. _Why are you letting Piper's words get to you? She doesn't know the first thing about you except the fact that you're Austin's best friend and two years younger than her. You are not ugly. You are not scrawny. And you most definitely are not a piece of nothing. Those words have no truth and you know it, so stop letting them get to you._

I am right. I should not let someone like Piper get to me. Who the hell is she to me anyway? Nothing. Nothing of importance. She shouldn't matter to me. So I shouldn't allow her to affect me so negatively? It's not fair to me and it only gives her more power. I'll never see her again in a few years anyway, right?

At least I hope I won't. She did say she likes Austin and I have no decision on whether or not he feels the same or will grow feelings for her. I mean, I hope he doesn't. But I really can't help it if he does, now can I?

No, I can't.

What if Austin really falls in love with her and I'm going to have to get used to her being around for the rest of my life? What if Austin doesn't realize how she isn't the sweet person he makes her out to be? What if he gets angry and upset with me if I tell him what I know?

Should I even tell him? I am his best friend and all. But he seems to really like her, whether as a friend or something more. And who am I to stand in his way and prevent him from being happy, if she does make him happy?

I wouldn't be a very good best friend, now would I? And maybe there's been a misunderstanding between me and her. Should I try to sort things out myself? Explain to her that Austin and I are merely friends and that I'm not trying to intentionally be in her way of getting with him? Would it even work?

"Ally? Are you in there?" Trish's voice echoes off of the bathroom walls. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Trish. I'm fine." I involuntarily sniffle as I wipe my nose.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She exclaims as she enters the room, seeing me crying.

I curse under my breath.

"Nothing, Trish. I told you I'm fine. Everything is okay."

"Yes because I can totally believe that by looking at your puffy eyes and red nose." She rolls her eyes. "Come to Trish." She holds her arms out wide.

"Trish!" I sob, accepting the embrace willingly.

"Now, now. Why don't you tell me what's gotten you all upset?" The raven-haired girl questions as she rubs soothing circles over my back.

"I-I'm not a scrawny, ugly, piece of nothing, am I?" I ask in return.

"Heavens no! Who the hell said that to you? I swear to God I'll break their face open so badly the surgeons won't even know the difference between their nose and eyes."

"Trish." I only cry harder into her shoulder. As much as Piper's words did upset me, causing her physical pain would not make me feel any better.

"There, there. I didn't mean to make you cry more!" She proclaims, hugging me tighter. "I'm sorry. You know I'm not really good at this whole comfort thing. I'm better with violence and revenge. Speaking of-."

"Don't." I cut her off. "You know how I feel about that sort of stuff. I don't like playing with fire."

"I know, but I do! And you know I make some pretty good revenge plots. Like remember that time Bobby Smirnoff kept pulling on my braids in kindergarten and he wouldn't stop no matter how many times I told him to quit it?"

"Yeah," I nod, sniffling. "If I recall correctly, he somehow got food poisoning and ended up being taken to the emergency room." I send her a look through my tear-filled eyes.

"You know you would've done the same thing if you were in my position."

"Um, no. You could've always told Ms. Hopkins and I'm certain she would've talked to him about it."

"And you think that her speaking to him would have any real effect on him? I highly doubt it. My way was much better and more effective."

"It also almost killed the kid!"

"Yeah well, no one ever said revenge was safe."

"Trish." I rolled me eyes, chuckling.

"It's true. Now, why don't you tell me exactly what happened and what bitch told you those lies."

"It's not important Trish. I swear. I don't care about it anymore. I don't want to care about it."

"Are you sure? You shouldn't deal with something like this on your own."

"I'll be fine. I was calming myself down before you came in here."

"Alright. But if they say it again, you better come to me and I will beat them down into a pulp, and that's a promise."

"Trish."

"What?" She defends. "You've got to quit being so uptight and nice. People take advantage of people who are too nice and kind. You've got to grow a backbone."

"And I will, but not through violence."

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Thank you." I smile.

"Now I swear to God if you ever leave me with Mr. Cowboy, you won't live to see the light of day again."

"Who, Gavin? He's a really great guy! Why don't you like talking to him?" I feign surprise.

"I'm sorry Ally, but I, like a _**normal**_ person, don't find interest in discussing the benefits if using cow manure as fertilizer, okay? You can have as much fun as you want, but I'll pass."

"He really is sweet. You should give him the benefit of the doubt, get to know him."

"I'm good."

"Suit yourself." I shrug.

"Are you sure you're okay Ally? I know how you are. You don't like to share negative experiences with other people. You let them eat you up inside until you're near the point of breaking down and only if I'm lucky, I can realize something's bothering you."

"I'm fine Trish. This has nothing to do with you. It's between Austin and me."

"You guys didn't have another fight did you? I mean how in the world could you have gotten into a new one so quickly? You just told me you made up!"

"No, Trish. We're not in another fight. There's just been a misunderstanding and I'm going to sort it out with him after school."

I knew I had to tell him about Piper. He may not believe me, but he deserved to know my experience with her. And even if he didn't believe me, it could make things smoother between me, him, and her.

"Okay, good. Now come on, we're already late as is for gym and Coach Murphy isn't going to be happy."

* * *

><p>I wasn't able to talk to Austin until the end of the school day, and even then I couldn't actually voice my concerns about Piper until we had arrived at our house. I didn't want to talk about it while he was driving, in case the conversation got out of hand. It would've been better if we talked when we were not in a car driving on a main road.<p>

"Austin?" I questioned as we stepped foot outside of the car.

"Yeah Alls?" He replied, waiting for me to reach him on the sidewalk.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course! You know I always have time for you." He slung his arm around my shoulder. "What's up?"

"Um … it's about Piper."

"What about her?" He stepped away from me.

"She's not the girl you think she is Austin and before you say anything, just let me finish, okay?"

"Okay?" He questions in response.

I take a deep breath. "She doesn't like me and I know that you're going to say of course she does, but I know she doesn't. She thinks you're into me and I'm into you, and she wants to be more than friends with you. The only thing in her way, according to her, is me."

"That's not tru-."

"You know its true Austin. Don't deny it."

"But I don't like her that way."

"I know you don't, but before you do start having feelings for her, I want to let you know that she isn't so sweet and innocent."

"What are you talking about?"

This was it. The biggest thing that I had to tell him. And the part that would probably cause us to get into a horrible, terrible argument or change things for the better.

"I was in the bathroom during lunch today …and she walked in with her friend." My voice began to shake even though I tried to keep it firm. "I h-heard her talking about you and me, and how she thinks you spend too much time with me and thinking about me. A-and …." I pause, choking quietly. "She said I was a scrawny, ugly little sophomore who is a piece of nothing."

"What?" His voice is barely above a whisper. "No. That's impossible. Piper would never say that."

Tears form in the corners of my eyes as my heart drops to the bottom of my chest. I knew it. He's totally taking her side. He thinks I'm making this entire thing up and be angry at me for creating such a nasty story to convince him not to like her.

But I am not lying. It's the truth.

I should've known it wouldn't work.

"Ally, I'm so sorry." I'm caught completely off guard as he envelops me in a hug.

"What?"

"I can't believe she would say all of those mean things about you. They are one hundred percent not true and you should know that. You are beautiful, strong, and special. Never forget that."

I can't stop the blush from tingeing my cheeks.

"And don't you worry about Piper. I'll talk to her." He adds, resting his head on mine.

"Y-you're not going to say what I told you, are you?"

"Of course not. I'll just tell her the truth. How I don't want to be friends with someone who doesn't respect my best friend."

"Austin." I gasp. I didn't want him to end his relations with Piper just because she said a few cruel things about me.

Okay, fine. That was a downright lie.

I did want him to stop talking with Piper.

And I did want him to stop being friends with her. But another part of me doesn't want to be the reason they stop talking. I hate feeling like I'm to blame for something bad.

And I also want to see her face when he told her how he refused to be friends with her, especially since she seemed to really like him.

Does that make me a bad person?

I really hope it doesn't.

"Hey, are you okay?" Austin's whisper brings me back into reality.

"I'm okay." I sniffle.

"A-are you crying?"

"No." I lie.

"Yes you are." He states. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because I don't want to be the bad person here."

"What? Why in the world would you think that you're the bad person here? Piper's the bad person for saying all of those mean things about you, which aren't even true at all."

"B-but I don't want to ruin your friendship." I admit as I pull away. "You don't have any real friends that are girls because of me and you haven't been able to have a real relationship either."

"That's not your fault Alls." The blonde looks down at me, as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "If those girls can't handle dating a guy whose best friend is a girl, than they are all unstable and unsecure and I rather not waste my time with them. Don't you see? You're more important to me than any of those other girls, not matter how popular or pretty they may be. You're approval comes first."

"B-but you shouldn't base who you date with off of me. I don't want to be the thing that stands in the way of you finding the girl of your dreams."

"You're not though Ally. You actually help me realize whether or not a girl is worthwhile for me to go out with. If they can't deal with you, then I don't want to deal with them."

"Austin." I laugh, more tears falling down.

"Why are you crying now?"

"Because, that's the nicest yet weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Who said anything about our friendship ever being normal?"

"It really isn't, is it?" I chuckle.

"No it's not. But that's why I love it and that's why I love you Ally." He kisses the top of my forehead.

"I love you too, Austin." I hug him back, snuggling closer to him.

* * *

><p>I'm kind of on edge throughout the next day. I know Austin was planning to talk with Piper sometime during it and I hadn't heard anything of it yet.<p>

I really hoped there wouldn't be a lot of drama and that Piper wouldn't suspect me of telling Austin anything bad about her. She probably would already know that I was the underlying reason that the blonde didn't want to continue talking to her and that was bad enough as is.

I didn't want her downright confronting me over the matter and accusing me of forcing Austin to in a way, break up with her. I only told him how I felt about her and what she had said about me. The rest was all him. The decision was overall his entirely and I was anxious to learn of what happened.

I mean, Piper hadn't approached me yet, so that either meant Austin hadn't told her or there were not hurt feelings.

Oh, who am I kidding. Of course there would be hurt feelings.

He probably was waiting to tell her towards the end of the day, so it wouldn't entirely ruin it for her.

The entire day seemed to take forever to pass by, as is per usual whenever you're looking forward to something. It also always seems to pass my quickly when you're worried or don't want something to happen, even though it's inevitable.

Did any of you guys seem to notice that too?

That's the most annoying and irritating thing about time perception.

And I was nearly at the brink of pulling all of my hair out and biting all of my nails by the time the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

I all but ran to my locker, opening it hurriedly and shoving my physics book inside. I quickly retrieved my backpack and light jacket, sliding it on, before flying towards the exit.

_Alright, calm down Ally before people think you've completely lost it,_ I thought mentally, as I urged myself to relax while walking towards the school parking lot. I really shouldn't be so excited over something like this.

But I just couldn't help it! I felt as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.

I almost let out a squeal of joy, but bit my tongue in the nick of time. Okay, I really should calm down. This really isn't normal.

As I approached the black Sedan, my heart fluttered at seeing Austin sitting by himself in the driver's seat. With no Piper in sight.

Did that mean that he had talked with her and ended things? That she was completely out of the picture? That I would never have to deal with her again? That the front seat next to Austin was officially mine again? That I had Austin truly back to me?

My eyes lit up and I started walking closer.

But that was when she sat up, running her fingers through her golden hair, seeming to be fixing and readjusting her blouse. Wait, what? Why was she in the car? What the hell was she doing there? And what the hell was Austin doing with her?

My eyes scanned back to him, whose hands I could make out were maneuvering by his waist, doing something I couldn't see. He pulled them up, almost as if he had just been zipping up his fly, before his hands made their way to his unruly mop of blonde hair, running through the locks as he examined himself in the rearview mirror.

I gasp, hand coming over my mouth as the realization fully dawns on me. He _actually_ was fixing his pants and she _really_ was re-doing her hair. They had been doing something in the car. I wasn't imagining it, although I wish I was.

It was something I rather not repeat or ever think about again.

_Why?_ I question internally. _Why would he do this after he told me he would end their friendship today? What happened to me coming first?_

_Did he just throw all of what he had told me yesterday out of the window?_

Tears form at the brim of my eyes and my bottom lip begins to tremble, a whimper threatening to escape my lips.

_It can't be happening. I'm hallucinating. I _**have**_ to be imagining all of this. It can't be real. Austin would never betray me like this._

To my dismay and horror, the scene doesn't end there. Piper turns to face Austin and grabs his hair in clumps, her fingers ruining the work he had just done on making it neater, bringing him into her to share a deep kiss.

The worse part?

Austin doesn't hesitate on kissing her back.

_They're kissing. On the lips. In his car. After he told me he would stop talking to her, he turns around and instead ends up having a make out session with her._

A sob escapes my mouth as I feel the sting of tears on my eyes. My heart completely shatters as my eyes continue to be glued, watching them make out a few feet away.

I turn around; no longer being able to stand what was unfolding in front of me, the tears now falling freely down my face.

I run.

My legs take off, carrying me to God knows where.

I don't care where I go. As long as it's as far away from the two of them as possible.

The running and exertion also help to bring my thoughts away from Austin and Piper.

And my aching heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for not updating in a few weeks. I also apologize for this chapter. I feel like it can be so much better, but I don't know what else to do with it and I really want to give you guys a new chapter.<strong>

**I hope it's not too bad.**

**Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews on the last chapter. They really touch my heart and I can't help but be urged to write more for you and want to hear more about what you think.**

**Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and I will try to post another one as soon as I get the chance.**

**Also, check out my collaboration with **R54EverAuslly**. It's on her page and the title is "**No Turning Back**."**


End file.
